Droga, não sou vampiro!
by Evelyn R
Summary: Edward pensou que entraria para a maturidade como qualquer ser humano normal, mas quando não se é totalmente humano.. as coisas podem sair complicadas. O que fazer quando um lado seu que, aparentemente estava “dormindo”, resolve vir a tona?
1. Prefácio

Oi gente, essa a minha primeira fic, ok não é basicamente a primeira. Mais é a primeira que eu estou realmente me esforçando pra que saia algo bom.  
Dedicada a minha amiga Dulce/Chu, que de tanto dizer que eu tô virando vampira, a idéia da fic veio. xD

Se gostarem, por favor, comentem. Ficarei realmente grata *o*

**

* * *

**

**Prefácio.**

_Mudanças._

Todo ser humano passa por mudanças, mais será que são iguais as minhas?

_Fogo._

Todo meu corpo ardia, queimando pelo fogo invisível. Nunca pensei que me tornar adulto fosse tão doloroso.

_Sede._

Eu sentia sede, todo meu corpo sentia sede, mais não uma sede normal e sim sede de sangue.

_Medo._

Eu tinha medo de machucar minha família, medo de me tornar o monstro que estava predestinado a ser. Medo de ver todos que eu amo morrendo enquanto eu estou eternamente preso aos 18 anos


	2. Mudanças

**keth masen cullen: **obrigada pela review amr, agradeço de coração *o* [/qegay]  
e sim, é uma versão de como Edward se transforma em vampiro, ao meu ver ficou.. diferente. Espero que goste.

**teixeirinha: **obrigada querida *o*  
Eu sei que o prefacio não é muito explicativo, por essa razão eu resolvi adiantar o primeiro capitulo.  
Espero que goste!

**

* * *

**

**Mudanças.**

Era noite, eu estava em casa, me preparando para dormir, quando uma coisa me chamou a atenção. Meus olhos estavam avermelhados.

Pisquei diversas vezes e por fim meus olhos voltaram para o verde, mais não o mesmo verde claro, agora um verde escuro, quase preto.

Resolvi ir falar com Emmett, meu irmão caçula, talvez ele saiba o que é.

Sai correndo do meu quarto e parei em frente ao de meu irmão, pelo silencio Rose já deveria ter ido. Bati algumas vezes e ele apareceu com a cara sonolenta, coçando os olhos.

– O que foi mano? – Emm me olhou estranho.

– Meus olhos.. estavam ver-vermelhos – Tentei não parecer nervoso.

– Cheirou uma de vinte? – Ele riu.

– Na- Ele me cortou.

– Sabe mano, você tem que saber onde comprar, não sou chegado nisso, mais se você gosta eu tenho uns contatos que vão te trazer uma da boa.

– Argh Emmett! Não estou usando drogas! – levantei a voz – Eu não sei como, mais meus olhos estavam vermelhos e agora estão verde-escuros.

– Sabe – ele coçou a nuca – talvez, você esteja virando um vampiro.. – esperei que ele começasse a rir, mais Emm se manteve serio. Então ele achava mesmo isso?

– Droga Emm, eu não sou um vampiro!

– Quem não é vampiro ursão? – Rose surgiu enrolada em um lençol.

– O Eddie ursinha – argh, como eu odeio que me chamem de Eddie – os olhos dele estavam vermelhos.

– Cheirou uma de vinte? – Rose arqueou a sobrancelha direita.

Bufei e fui para o meu quarto deixando o casalzinho pra traz.

Deitei na cama e fechei os olhos, esperei um pouco mais o sono não veio.

Abri os olhos e fitei o teto, parecia relaxante..

Continuei assim até o amanhecer, então me levantei e fui tomar banho para ir a escola.

**[...]**

Estava em meu volvo fazendo aquele caminho já conhecido pra casa de Bella, minha namorada. A mulher mais linda do mundo, com seus expressivos olhos castanho-chocolate e suas bochechas que sempre ruborizam quando ela é elogiada ou está com raiva.

Parei enfrente a sua casa e buzinei, vi seu rosto olhando pela janela e poucos segundos depois ela estava correndo em direção ao meu carro.

Abri a porta do carona pra que ela entrasse e sorri ao ver seu lindo rosto, corado pela rápida corrida.

– Bom dia Eddie – ela sorriu arteira. Bufei revirando os olhos.

– Bom dia Isabella.. – sorri torto.

– Ok, vamos pra escola logo! – ela sorriu.

Dirigi extremamente rápido – coisa que estava virando costume –, claro que Bella reclamou diversas vezes e na ultima me deu uma bolsada na cabeça, mais por incrível que pareça não senti nada.

Chegamos à escola incrivelmente cedo – devido a minha nova maneira de dirigir -, Bella estava diferente, não em seu jeito de ser, mais sim seu cheiro. Estava diferente, mais.. intenso, não era seu cheiro natural de morangos.. era algo doce e inebriante. Continuei pensando nisso até que sua voz me tirou de meus devaneios

– Você não dormiu bem.. – não era uma pergunta, Bella me conhecia bem demais.

– Não dormi – confessei.

– Porque?

– Não estava com sono.

– Você está com olheiras. – ela reclamou.

– Não me sinto cansado. – e era verdade, ultimamente eu sentia apenas um desconforto que ainda não consegui entender.

Ficamos em silencio, não totalmente, eu podia ouvir as vozes das pessoas ao meu redor, mais aparentemente não havia ninguém tão perto. O que me levou a conclusão de que a falta de sono me deixou retardado.

Saímos do carro assim que meus irmãos chegaram, cada um com seu "par".

Passei meu braço pela cintura de Bella, que estremeceu de imediato, me fazendo sorrir. Sua pele estava mais quente que de costume, talvez ela estivesse com febre.

– Você está frio. – ela disse antes que eu pudesse contestar sua quentura.

– Você que é quente de mais – brinquei, fazendo com que ela corasse.

– Boooom diaaaa – Alice veio saltitante e abraçou Bella.

– Bom dia Alice – Bella sorriu.

Ficamos mais um tempo conversando e fomos pra nossas aulas, minha primeira seria Biologia, que por sorte era com Bella.

Fomos pra sala e pouco tempo depois o Sr. Banner entrou equilibrando umas caixinhas pequenas nos braços. Ele as colocou na mesa de Mike e pediu pra ele começar a distribuí-las pela classe.

– Tudo bem, pessoal, eu quero que vocês peguem um pedaço de cada caixa. – ele disse enquanto tirava um par de luvas de borracha do seu jaleco e colocava-as nas mãos. – A primeira coisa é um cartão de instrução –, ele continuou pegando um cartão branco com quatro quadrados marcados nele. – A segunda é um aplicador –, ele segurou alguma coisa que parecia ter dentes – e a terceira é uma micro-agulha esterilizada. – Ele pegou um pacote de plástico azul e abriu. O aparador era quase invisível a essa distância.

Vi Bella ficando pálida ao meu lado, tive que morder o lábio para não rir, era incrível o quanto ela ficava mal ao sentir o cheiro de sangue.

– Eu vou passar com um conta gotas para preparar os seus cartões, então, por favor, não comece até que eu chegue em vocês. – Ele começou na mesa de Mike de novo, cuidadosamente colocando uma gota de água em cada quadradinho. – Agora eu quero que cada um de vocês fure o seu dedo cuidadosamente com a agulha... – Ele agarrou a mão de Mike e enfiou a agulha na pontinha do seu dedo do meio. Assim que a pequena gota de sangue saiu minha garganta coçou e minha boca se encheu de algo que não era saliva.

Ouvi um baque e olhei pro lado, Bella estava no chão, quase verde.

Corri pra carregá-la e fomos para a enfermaria, mal chegamos Mike veio arrastando outro rapaz, o cheiro de sangue veio como um tapa, fazendo minha garganta arder novamente, deixei Bella na maca e corri para o pátio.

O ar puro fez minha mente clarear e a ardência em minha garganta foi passando aos poucos. Ouvi passos apressados se aproximando e me virei, vendo Bella correndo, por incrível que pareça, sem cair.

– Edward.. o que.. aconteceu? – Bella perguntou ofegante.

– O cheiro de sangue. – minha garganta ardeu ao lembrar do cheiro. Nunca fui de me sentir mal com sangue, mais agora sinto sede só de pensar.

Eu ri ao lembrar do que Emmett disse "_Talvez você esteja virando um vampiro"_.

– No que está pensando? – Bella perguntou se aproximando e rodeando minha cintura com seus braços frágeis.

– Emm disse que estou virando um vampiro. – Eu disse, rindo logo em seguida.

– Hmm.. faz sentido.. – Bella murmurou afundando o rosto em meu peito.

– Porque? – perguntei curioso, queria saber porque ela pensava assim, já que não havia motivos pra isso.

– Sua pele está fria, você está ficando mais pálido, com olheiras, não dorme, já não come tanto como antes e você.. – ela hesitou – está mais forte. – senti seu rosto esquentar.

Parando pra pensar.. tudo que ela disse é verdade, coincidência ou não, as mudanças começaram justo agora que falta 1 mês para meu aniversario de 18 anos, talvez seja apenas uma fase pré-maturidade.

– Não posso estar virando vampiro. – passei a mão em seus cabelos.

– Porque não? – ela levantou a cabeça pra me encarar com os olhos curiosos.

– Até onde eu sei, para virar vampiro.. é preciso ser mordido por um. Então, não é possível, a não ser que você seja uma vampira. – brinquei, dando meu sorriso torto que eu sabia que ela amava. Bella ficou num tom de vermelho-sangue, fazendo minha garganta arder.

Passei minha mão livre por seu rosto, chegando ao pescoço, sentindo o sangue pulsar sob meus dedos, fazendo minha boca encher de algo que não era água, meus dentes começaram a coçar.

Me afastei de Bella abruptamente, fazendo com que ela se assustasse.

– O que foi?

– Estou com fome – menti.

– Será que a Sra. Cope nos dispensa? – Bella perguntou pensativa.

– Claro, ela é me adora. – Eu ri. Bella revirou os olhos, murmurando um "convencido" tão baixo que quase não ouvi.

**[...]**

Estávamos chegando a minha casa, claro que não foi difícil convencer a Sra. Cope, bastou apenas meu melhor sorriso e ela se derreteu, acho que mais um sorriso e ela me daria despensa pelo resto da vida.

Assim que chegamos corri para a cozinha, mamãe estava decorando uma casa em Port Angeles e papai trabalhando no hospital.

Fiz um prato rápido – e o único que eu sabia -; arroz, bife e batata frita. Modéstia a parte o bife estava maravilhoso. Bella me olhava com os lábios franzidos, enquanto eu devorava um pedaço de carne.

– O que foi? – perguntei dando outra mordida no bife.

– Isso está cru Edward! – Ela apontou para o pedaço de carne em minha boca.

– Não está cru – murmurei de boca cheia. Ela revirou os olhos.

– A carne está quase falando de tão crua, e além do mais eu sinto o cheiro de sangue – ela franziu o nariz.

– Não está cru – repeti.

Bella apenas bufou, terminei de comer e lavei a pouca louça que sujei. Fomos para a sala, pouco tempo depois meu celular tocou.

– _Alice.._

– _Eddie_

– _Odeio que me chamem assim e você sabe.. Mary. _– Alice odiava ser chamada de Mary, porque é justamente o nome da ex-namorada de Jasper.

– _Aghr! Precisamos conversar.. não saia de casa!_

– _O que é?_

– _É importante, me espere!_

– _Ok, pequena._

– _Até mais.._

–_Tchau._

Desliguei e fiquei tentando imaginar o que era tão importante assim, espero que Alice não tenha tido nenhum sonho comigo.

– O que Alice queria? – Bella perguntou.

– Não sei, ela só disse que era importante.

Ficamos esperando Alice chegar e Bella foi embora logo em seguida, disse que faria o jantar de Charlie.

– Então Alice, o que era tão importante? – me sentei no sofá e ela se sentou ao meu lado.

– Eu vi você mordendo a Bella.. – Alice mal terminou de falar, eu cai na gargalhada. Era isso?

– Alice.. isso é normal. – sorri ao lembrar do que Bella e eu fazemos quando Charlie sai pra pescar.

– Não era uma mordida normal – ela revirou os olhos – Bella estava sangrando e.. seus olhos.. estavam.. vermelhos.. – sua voz foi abaixando até ser somente um sussurro.

– Alice.. isso é.. besteira – tentei parecer serio, mais Alice me conhecia bem demais.

– Eu sei que seus olhos ficaram vermelhos ontem e- eu a interrompi.

– Não, eu não cheirei uma de vinte, Ok! – apertei a base do nariz entre o indicador e o polegar.

– Eu não ia dizer isso! – ela bufou.

– Se eu ouvir isso de novo vou surtar ok!? – suspirei.

– Tudo bem, mais eu tive sonhos estranhos com você.. – Alice fez um biquinho.

– O que acontecia? – perguntei confuso e preocupado, os sonhos de Alice sempre aconteciam, não importa o quanto eles fossem estranhos.

– Eu vi você atacando o papai, brigando com o Jacob – ela deu uma risadinha – e falando com um homem que eu não conheço.. mais se parecia com você.

– Como assim se parecia comigo? Porque eu ataquei o papai? O Jacó ficou machucado? – eu ri na ultima pergunta.

– Calma, calma! Bem.. ele tinha o seus traços e parecia ser bem novo. Hmm.. eu realmente não sei porque você atacou o papai – ela fez uma carinha pensativa, chega a ser engraçado – eu só vi você pulando no papai e mordendo ele. Eu realmente não sei quem saiu perdendo, eu vi o Jacob tremendo e então ficou tudo escuro.

– Porque raios eu fico mordendo as pessoas nos seus sonhos?

– Bem.. – ela se levantou – você – se afastou um pouco do sofá – vai virar um vampiro – e então saiu correndo, me deixando com cara de tacho no sofá.

Tentei digerir lentamente suas palavras mais minha cabeça estava trabalhando a todo vapor. Fiquei esperando que ela voltasse e dissesse algo como: "pegadinha do Malandro!". Mais ela não voltou, o que significa duas coisas; ou é verdade ou ela esqueceu de voltar com as câmeras.


	3. Complicações

* * *

ô/ capitulo novo!! Demorou um pouquinho, mais foi porque eu não conseguia abrir o FF, T.T.  
Espero que gostem e deixem reviews. Respostas lá em baixo *o*

**

* * *

**

**Complicações.**

Depois do acontecimento com Alice, decidir ir à casa da Bella. Tomei um banho rápido e me arrumei, peguei meu Volvo e sai.

Estacionei perto da viatura de Charlie e sai do carro, toquei a campainha e quem abriu foi Charlie.

– Hei Edwin! Como vai? Entre. Bella está no banho.

Charlie era um ótimo sogro, mais não sei porque tinha a mania de trocar meu nome, a sorte é que ele não fazia isso só comigo, ou eu acharia que era implicância.

– Edward senhor. – sorri e entrei – Estou ótimo e o senhor.

– Oh! Claro, claro me desculpe Edgar. Estou bem sabe, não tenho tido muito trabalho na delegacia isso é o bom de se morar em uma cidade pequena. – ele riu.

– Isso é ótimo senhor. – sorri e me sentei no sofá.

– Vou apressar a Bells. – ele foi até a metade da escada e gritou: – BELLS, EDVALD ESTÁ AQUI!

– _É EDWARD PAPAI! _– Bella gritou de volta e eu tive que morder o lábio pra não rir.

– Filho, estou indo ver o campeonato na casa do Willy, – não seria Billy? – avise a Bells ok? Não aprontem! – ele sorriu e saiu. Esperei o barulho da viatura ficar longe pra poder rir à-vontade.

– Do que está rindo? – Bella perguntou descendo a escada.

– Seu pai.. e aquela mania.. d-de.. trocar.. o nome das pessoas.. – respondi entre as risadas.

– Então – ela se sentou ao meu lado – o que Alice queria?

– Bem.. – como eu iria explicar isso? Eu nem sei se tinha entendi direito. – Alice disse que estou virando um vampiro.. – fui abaixando o tom de voz, na esperança que ela não ouvisse a ultima palavra.

– Eu andei pesquisando umas coisas.. – Bella mal terminou de falar e já estava corada.

– O que? – a envolvi em meus braços, sentindo a quentura de seu rosto e pescoço.

– É besteira..

– Fala – sorri torto.

– Sabe, é só uma suposição.. você poderia ser.. um.. um.. um..

– Um? – acarinhei seus cabelos.

– Um.. hibrido. – ela falou tão rápido que por pouco não entendi.

– Hibrido?

– É, meio humano e meio vampiro.. – Bella afundou o rosto em meu peito.

– O que você descobriu sobre isso? – perguntei curioso.

– Bem.. os híbridos são gerados de uma relação humana-vampiro, eles crescem como humanos normais e se tornam vampiros ao atingir os 18 anos.

– Não posso ser um hibrido. – contestei.

– Porque não? – Bella levantou o rosto para me olhar.

– Carlisle não é um vampiro.

– Geralmente as mulheres que tem híbridos morrem no parto.. então talvez, só talvez.. você possa ser.. adotado. – Bella corou violentamente.

– Não tem como Bella, eu tenho os mesmos olhos de Esme.

– Mais Alice e Emm têm os olhos azuis.. – Bella retrucou fazendo um biquinho.

– Se.. se eu fosse adotivo, já teriam me dito.. eu acho – sussurrei.

– Talvez eles não achassem necessário ou estão esperando o momento certo..

– Talvez.. – suspirei. Bella sempre tinha razão, mais dessa vez eu realmente queria que ela estivesse enganada.

– O que mais Alice falou? – Bella perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silencio.

– Ela.. me viu brigando com o índio – eu ri. Resolvi que seria melhor não dizer tudo que Alice viu, ou Bella iria dizer que estava certa sobre eu ser adotado.

– Acho bom que isso não aconteça! – Bella bufou se afastando um pouco.

– Bem que o Jacó mer.. – fui interrompido por uma almofada no rosto.

– Jacob é meu amigo, não quero ver você batendo nele.. – ela cruzou os braços sob o peito.

– Ok, ok, não precisa me espancar por isso. – brinquei.

**[...]**

Levantei da cama quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela janela, na noite passada eu consegui dormir por um tempo razoavelmente bom, meus olhos estão verdes-esmeralda como sempre e estou sem olheiras, ótimo!

Tomei um banho rápido, me arrumei e desci. Estavam todos na cozinha tomando café.

– Bom dia família! – sorri.

Recebi um animado coro de "Bom dia", segundo Emm a animação era pelo dia de sol lá fora, coisa incomum em Forks.

Observando meus irmãos eu percebi que não tenho nada parecido com eles. Emm tem o jeito alegre de Esme, Alice gosta de ajudar tudo e todos assim como Carlisle, eu.. bem.. ser pálido como eles conta?

Talvez seja porque sou o primogênito.. ou talvez seja porque Alice e Emm são gêmeos, assim são mais parecidos entre si.. ou talvez eu esteja apenas procurando uma forma de me convencer de que não sou adotivo.

Levantei da mesa sem ter ao menos tocado no café, pude ver Alice e Emm trocando olhares.. sempre tão iguais.

Sai sem falar com ninguém e fui buscar Bella, o caminho pra escola foi silencioso. Bella, assim com eu, estava pensativa.

– No que está pensando? – Bella perguntou assim que saímos do carro.

– Sobre ontem.. – passei um braço por sua cintura.

– Esqueça isso Edward, você não é um.. vampiro – ela sussurrou.

– Oi Bella – "_gostosa!" _ouvi a voz de Mike se aproximando.

– O que disse? – perguntei nervoso.

– Só 'Oi Bella' – "_Agora.. retardado.."._

Olhei para Bella e ela estava confusa, se ela não ouvi então é coisa da minha cabeça.

– Nos vemos mais tarde Bella.. Edward – "_Idiota" _Mike deu um pequeno aceno e foi embora.

– O que foi isso? – Bella bufou.

– Eu.. eu ouvi ele.. ele.. te chamando de gostosa. – fiz um biquinho e Bella riu alto.

– Você está louco, ele não disse nada amor – Bella ria descontroladamente. Ótimo, agora sou motivo de piada. ¬¬

"_Tenho.. ir.. manicure"_

"_Rose.. linda.. sempre"_

"_Cicatrizes.. doendo"_

"_Compras.. __shopping"_

"_Edward.. lindo.. com.. Bella"_

"_Edward.. comigo"_

Minha mente foi se enchendo de palavras soltas, como se as pessoas estivessem falando dentro da minha cabeça.

Tudo começou a girar e eu senti o chão se aproximando.

**[...]**

Abri os olhos e vi minha família em volta a cama, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, me deixando confuso, além das vozes havia também palavras soltas.

– Faça parar! – gritei, tapando os ouvidos com força, fazendo minha família se assustar.

Todos ficaram em silêncio mais eu ainda ouvia vozes em minha cabeça, algumas distantes outras bem perto.

– Faça parar mamãe! Faça parar! – me encolhi como uma bola na tentativa de parar as vozes, mais elas vinham com mais intensidade. Ao longe pude ver Bella e Esme com olhos cheios de lagrimas, enquanto os outros me olhavam chocados.

– Mamãe vai fazer isso parar meu amor – Esme me abraçou forte, me balançando de lado a outro, como se tentasse acalmar um bebe.

Senti uma leve picada no braço, mais nada aconteceu, as vozes continuavam cada vez mais forte.

– Não está funcionando Esme.. – ouvi a voz de Carlisle.

– Tente um mais forte então.. mais faça ele ficar melhor!

**Esme POV.**

Era tão triste ver meu Edward assim, eu estava com tanto medo de perdê-lo, não sei se agüentaria mais uma vez.

Carlisle lhe aplicou outro sedativo, bem mais forte que o anterior, dessa vez fez efeito pouco a pouco Edward foi se acalmando.

Dei uma olhada rápida ao nosso redor e vi Alice chorando abraçada a Jasper, Rose tentando consolar Bella e Emm olhando fixamente para o chão, eu sabia que se ele visse o estado do irmão iria chorar.

– É melhor deixar-lo descansar Esme.. – Carlisle pos a mão em meu ombro.

– Não vou deixá-lo. – sussurrei enquanto embalava Edward em meus braços.

– Ele precisa descansar querida.. – Ele insistiu.

– Não vou deixá-lo! – repeti – Podem ir se quiserem. – olhei para os outro. Carlisle suspirou e levou todos embora.

Tentei me afastar um pouco pra ficar mais confortável, mais Edward se agarrou em mim com força.

– Mamãe está aqui, fique calmo querido.. – acarinhei seus cabelos rebeldes – mamãe não vai te deixar. – senti Edward afrouxar o abraço aos poucos.

– Mamãe te ama meu bebe.. – dei um pequeno beijo em sua testa e ele sorriu.

Sorri ao lembrar da primeira vez que vi seu lindo sorriso, tão pequeno e tão lindo, seus olhos verdes brilhando como esmeraldas.

Meu bebe já é quase um homem, em pensar que praticamente ontem eu o embalava pra que ele dormisse, da mesma forma que estou fazendo agora.

Perdi a noção de quanto tempo fiquei embalando Edward em meus braços, até que ele finalmente acordou.

– Mãe..

– Estou aqui querido. – sorri.

– O que.. aconteceu? – sua voz era meio embola por conta dos sedativos.

– Você desmaiou na escola e a propósito, não quer me contar o que aconteceu?

– Eu.. estava ouvindo vozes e apaguei.

– Vozes? – franzi o cenho confusa.

– Era como se as pessoas falassem dentro da minha cabeça. – ele suspirou. – Mãe?

– Sim?

– Eu.. bem, eu ando reparando em Alice e Emm nos últimos dias e.. tem, bem.. tem algo que eu precise saber? – ele olhou fixamente em meus olhos.

– Não sei do que você esta falando Edward. – desviei de seu olhar.

– Eu sei que sou adotivo não precisa mais esconder, é obvio! – sua voz era fria, sem emoção – Porque não me contou?

– Eu.. eu tive medo que você me deixasse, eu não iria agüentar de novo.. – senti meus olhos enxerem de lagrimas.

– Como não iria agüentar de novo?

– Antes de você, eu perdi um filho.. Anthony. Ele nasceu prematuro e acabou falecendo depois de 1 mês por não ter conseguido ganhar peso.

– Como você me adotou?

– É uma longa história..

• **Flash ****Back****.**

_Hoje fazia uma semana que meu Anthony havia me deixado, uma semana vivendo como um zumbi, mesmo amando Carlisle mais que tudo, eu não conseguiria suportar mais. Sai de casa decidida a me jogar no penhasco que havia além da floresta, caminhei a passos lentos, repassando meus melhores momentos com Carlisle para não ter uma morte triste._

_Já na ponta do penhasco, abri os braços sentindo o vento forte em meu rosto, ia dar o ultimo passo quando ouvi um choro de bebe, dei alguns passos pra trás e me concentrei no barulho, talvez fosse algo da minha cabeça, já que perdi um filho recentemente._

_Mais o choro não parava, resolvi segui-lo e corri desesperada mata a dentro até encontrar um bebe deitado entre as pernas de uma moça que estava completamente ensangüentada._

_Me aproximei devagar e vi que a moça estava completamente pálida, toquei seu rosto e era completamente frio, morta._

_Tirei meu casaco e envolvi o bebe, era um menino, bem grande pra um recém nascido. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu, fiquei maravilhada ele tinha os mesmos olhos de Anthony. O envolvi em meus braços e sorri, ele era o bebe mais lindo que eu já tinha visto._

– _Vou te levar para casa querido.._

_Ouvi um rosnado furioso e congelei, olhando para todos os lados, resolvi sair logo dali, como havia muito sangue algum animal poderia aparecer._

_Cheguei em casa e vi Carlisle sentando no chão abraçando os joelhos, assim que me viu se levantou e me abraçou com força._

– _Quem é ele? – Ele perguntou ao perceber o bebe em meus braços._

– _É o nosso Anthony. – sorri._

_Carlisle me olhou confuso mais seus olhos brilharam assim que Anthony sorriu para ele._

– _Como você o achou? – Carlisle acarinhou o pequeno rosto de Anthony._

– _Ele estava sozinho a beira do penhasco.. – menti._

– _Esme, talvez ele esteja perdido, podem estar procurando por ele e- lhe interrompi._

– _A mãe se jogou, não vê que ele é recém nascido?_

– _Mais querida.._

– _Não me faça perde-lo de novo Carlisle! – senti meus olhos se umedecerem._

– _Claro que não querida, se você diz que ele não tem ninguém, vamos ficar com ele._

– _Obrigada Carlisle. – lhe abracei._

– _Bem vindo à família pequeno Edward. – Carlisle o pegou no colo._

– _Edward Anthony Cullen. – completei com um sorriso._

Suspirei ao terminar a história, esperando que Edward se levantasse e começasse a dizer que me odeia, mais me surpreendi ao receber um forte abraço.

– Eu.. pensei que você fosse me odiar e-e fosse m-me abandonar – disse entre os soluços.

Edward segurou meu rosto e deu aquele sorriso brilhante que eu tanto amo.

– Nunca vou te deixar! – me abraçou novamente – Eu te amo mãe, mamãe! – senti minha blusa ficar molhada pelas lagrimas de Edward.

– Ok, estou ficando com ciúmes! – me assustei ao ouvir a voz de Carlisle.

– Pai.. – Edward me soltou e abraçou o pai.

– Nos desculpe por não termos contado antes filho.

– Obrigado por terem me dado uma família! – Edward me puxou, apertando Carlisle e eu em um abraço.

**Fim POV Esme**

* * *

Então, quem for atento vai juntar as indiretas que eu deixei nesse capitulo - e no anterior tbm -, mais como eu sou uma boa pessoa vou dar uma pequena dica: O sonho da Alice e a história da tia Esme.

**Lucia87: **obrigada querida *o*

**Keth Masen Cullen:** isso, isso, isso! O Eddie vai virando vampiro aos poucos.

* * *

**_No proximo capitulo de A usurpadora.. *cof cof cof* Droga, não sou vampiro:_**

_"Bem.. Rose nunca foi importante pra mim, então mata-la não me custará muito,  
só seria preciso esconder bem o corpo e dizer a Emm que ela fugiu com algum homem.  
Quando eu finalmente ia avançar na loira senti algo pulando em minhas costas e apertando meu pescoço com força."_

**Adivinhem quem é? **

Proximo capitulo na quarta! haha, sou má. :*


	4. Controle

**keth masen cullen: **obrigada pelo elogio amr *o*  
e.. não é o Jake, pelo menos ainda não.. *cof cof cof*

**diih-:** obrigada amr *o*

**marydf: **que bom que gostou *o*³  
carã, eu escuto tanto isso ashuahsuahsuaus

**the cullen's sisters: **obrigada pela review amr,  
começei a ler sua fic, mais ando meio ocupadinha, então quando terminar eu deixo uma review okeijo!? :*

Então, vamos ao capitulo! \ô

**

* * *

**

Controle.

Passaram-se dois dias desde o meu desmaio na escola, tudo voltou ao normal, não ouço mais aquelas vozes e meus olhos não mudam mais de cor.

Mais em compensação minha audição, visão e olfato melhoraram consideravelmente, sem contar o meu reflexo, posso até dirigir de olhos fechados!

Agora eu estava andando pelas ruas, sentindo vários cheiros diferentes, mais consegui identificar um.. Bella. Segui meus instintos e farejei o ar, seguindo o cheiro até chegar à casa de Jasper. Senti outro cheiro, era doce, inebriante, sem pensar muito pulei a janela do segundo andar sem fazer barulho, Bella estava ao lado de Alice, em um piscar de olhos eu estava sobre ela.

Bella me encarava assustada, cheirei seu rosto procurando o cheiro e percebi que vinha de sua mão direita que estava sangrando, resolvi ignorar, afinal seu pescoço estava completamente ao meu dispor.

Cheirei seu pescoço sentindo minha boca salivar, meus dentes coçavam, uma vontade enorme de cravá-los naquela pele fina tomou conta de mim, aproximei minha boca de seu pescoço e encostei meus dentes, ia mordê-la quando senti uma fincada na nuca, olhei para todos os lados até parar em Rose, que estava descalça segurando o outro lado do sapato.

– Larga ela lesado! – Rose gritou.

Sai de cima de Bella e caminhei calmamente até ficar em frente à loira psicopata, um rosnado furioso ecoou de meu peito, Rose apenas levantou o sapato que tinha em mãos, virando o salto de uma maneira que ficasse na altura de meus olhos.

Bem.. Rose nunca foi importante pra mim, então mata-la não me custará muito, só seria preciso esconder bem o corpo e dizer a Emm que ela fugiu com algum homem.

Quando eu finalmente ia avançar na loira senti algo pulando em minhas costas e apertando meu pescoço com força.

_Alice._

Mesmo sendo quase uma anã, Alice era forte, não como Emm ou.. eu, mais era forte o suficiente para bater em um homem do porte de Jasper. Pensando bem, agora eu entendo porque Jazz sempre faz tudo que Alice manda.

Quem visse de longe iria morrer de rir. Eu, um homem razoavelmente alto, recebendo uma chave de braço da irmã mais nova, que era quase metade de mim e ainda era ameaçado por uma loira psicopata que segurava um salto na mão.

Comecei a me virar pra todos os lados tentando fazer Alice cair, mais ela era dura na queda, apertava cada vez mais meu pescoço, me fazendo ter dificuldades pra respirar.

– AIIII. Em mim não Rose, É NELE! – Alice gritou depois de levar uma sapatada nas costas

– Parem de se mexer! Estão me deixando confusa. – Rose gritou de volta.

Começou uma chuva de sapatos, a maioria eu consegui desviar fazendo-os baterem em Alice, que me apertava cada vez mais.

Alice apertava tanto meu pescoço que era difícil desviar das sapatadas da loira, acabei levando uma sapatada no rosto, resolvi fingir um desmaio já que as duas não pretendiam me deixar sair vivo daqui. Fechei os olhos e me deixei cair no chão, mesmo que Alice tenha vindo junto eu não senti absolutamente nada.

– Será que ele morreu? – Alice perguntou.

– Ai meu Deus, vocês mataram meu namorado! – Bella gritou e eu senti um baque no chão, ótimo ela desmaiou.

– Será que o matamos? – Era Rose.

– Eu.. eu.. na-não s-se-sei – Alice começou a soluçar, confesso que senti pena da minha irmã, não era justo, mais se elas pensassem que morri eu poderia assombrar a loira psicopata.

Mal tinha me levantando cai novamente com Bella, Alice e até a Rose em cima de mim.

– Ai meu Deus.. – Rose falou calma.

– Você.. – Bella começou.

– Ai meu Deus.. você.. ai meu Deus! – Rose gritava histérica.

– O que? O que foi? – perguntei assustado.

– Ai meu Deus.. – Agora era Bella, mereço.

– Você está.. – Rose arregalou os olhos.

– Ai meu Deus.. – Bella repetiu.

– BRILHANDO! – Alice gritou salvando a pátria e.. perai, eu to oque?

– O QUE? – olhei para meus braços e era verdade, minha pele brilhava aonde o sol cobria.

– Que coisa mais linda.. – os olhos de Alice brilhavam.

– OMG, meu namorado é um diamante ambulante. – Bella puxou Rose e elas começaram a pular em círculos.

Ouvi um 'click' e vi Alice com o celular bem perto da minha mão que brilhava.

– Você não fez.. – ela assentiu – sua anã maligna!

– Vou mostrar ao Emm! – ela começou a fazer uma dança estranha, parecia uma mistura da dança da galinha com alguns passos do Michael Jackson. [/teamodivo!]

– Mais que droga, parece que eu tomei banho com purpurina. – bufei olhando para as minhas mãos, levantei um pouco a blusa e minha barriga começou a brilhar, sai do sol e parou, fui para o sol novamente e voltou a brilhar.

– Eu disse que você era um vampiro maninho.. – Alice fez aquela carinha de formiga-sabe-tudo.

– Eu não posso.. – sussurrei.

– Abra os olhos Edward! Você brilha no sol, está quase transparente de tão pálido, atacou a Bella, está mais frio que o normal, mais rápido, forte, você só dorme se estiver sob o efeito de sedativos, fora seus olhos.. – ela deixou a frase no ar.

– Eu não quero.. – solucei.

– O caso não é quer Edward e sim aceitar, aceite o que você é tudo vai ser mais fácil. – Senti ser abraçado por Bella, Alice e.. Rose.

Passei a mão por meu rosto mais ele estava seco, mais da forma que eu soluçava ele deveria estar completamente molhado.

– Eu vou ser um monstro, já sou um mostro.. – murmurei e as três me apertaram mais.

– Você só precisa aprender a ter auto-controle amor – Bella deu um pequeno beijo em meu rosto.

– Bella tem razão Edward, não se preocupe estamos aqui com você. – Rose falou firme.

– Obrigado. – sorri apertando as três.

– Difi..cil.. – Bella começou.

– Res.. – Rose.

– ..Pirar.. – Alice completou.

– Ops. – soltei as três, que estavam quase roxas.

Ouvi um barulho de chaves e fiquei em alerta, tomando a frente das meninas.

– Meninas? – era Jazz. Peguei a mão de Bella e fomos para a sala.

– Ursinha? – Emm chamou.

– Hei Eddie, Bells. – Emm deu aquele sorriso de tubarão que assustava qualquer um, mais qualquer um que não o conhecesse.

– Precisamos conversar! – Alice gritou descendo a escada, Rose veio logo atrás.

– Eu não fiz nada! – Jazz colou as mãos pro alto.

– Já estava assim quando eu cheguei! – Emm se defendeu.

– Não sejam idiotas! – Rose rolou os olhos.

– Bem meninos, Edward está passando por um momento difícil e ele precisa de todos nós. – Bella sorriu carinhosamente para mim.

– O que está acontecendo Edward? – Jazz perguntou calmo como sempre.

– Estou virando um vampiro. – dei meu sorriso mais sombrio.

Todos ficaram em silencio, Jazz olhou confuso para Alice que assentiu. Emm explodiu em uma risada estrondosa.

– Serio cara? – Emm tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

Rosnei furiosamente e ele se calou, sorri internamente.

– Ok, esse rosnadinho não prova nada! – Emm retrucou.

– Quer que eu _te prove?_ – Perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

– Foi só eu que percebi um duplo sentindo nesse te prove? – Jazz perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

– A assunto é serio, Edward precisa do nosso apoio. – Alice usou aquele carinha de cachorro sem dono que convencia todo mundo.

– Afinal somos uma família! – Rose continuou.

Pensando bem eu julguei mal a loira, claro que ela ainda é uma psicopata, mais não me parece mais uma má pessoa.

– Montim! – Emm gritou e todos pularam em mim.

**[...]**

Estávamos os seis em casa esperando Esme e Carlisle chegarem para contar a "novidade".

– Crianças? – Carlisle chamou assim que abriu a porta.

– Estamos aqui! – Alice avisou.

– Algum problema? – Ele perguntou olhando para todos nos.

– Edward tem algo a dizer.. – Bella me cutucou.

Carlisle fez sinal para que eu começasse.

– Bem.. eu sou um vampiro. – sorri.

– Hmm.. bom isso é escolha sua filho, se você se sente bem assim, eu nã- ele parou e franziu o cenho – você é o que?

– Um vampiro. – respondi com a foz firme.

Ele abriu a boca para falar mais fechou logo em seguida, se sentou no sofá e abriu a boca de novo, deixando-a a aberta dessa vez.

Um silencio se alastrou e eu comecei a ouvir aquelas vozes de novo, só que agora mais nítidas.

"Será que o papai entrou em choque?"

"O pai surtou legal"

"Tadinho do meu sogro, tão novo, será que vai enfartar?"

"Sinto que ele está a ponto de enfartar."

"Como pode meu filho ser um vampiro? Se isso for uma piada vão ficar todos de castigo pelo resto da vida."

Então foi como se uma luz tivesse aparecido em cima da minha cabeça, as vozes eram pensamentos.

Puta que pariu eu leio mentes!

Comecei a rir histericamente e todos me olharam confusos, desviando seus pensamentos do surto de Carlisle para a minha atitude histérica.

– O que foi Edward? – "_Será que ele está usando drogas?" _Carlisle se perguntou em pensamentos.

– Não estou usando drogas. – Sorri amplamente.

– Co-como você sabia?

– Descobri que posso ler mentes.

Todos me encararam em pânico, seus pensamentos agora eram hilários, mais uma coisa me intrigava Bella era totalmente muda para mim.

– Porque não posso te ouvir? – Perguntei dirigindo meu olhar a Bella.

– Você na-não pode me o-ouvir? – Bella perguntou gaguejando.

– Não. – bufei frustrado, os pensamentos que mais me interessava eu não podia ouvir.

– Graças a Deus! – Ela suspirou, acredito que aliviada.

"Ahh me sinto tão cansada mais pelo menos aquela casa ficou pronta e linda, será que meus bebes estão em casa?"

– Esme está chegando. – eu ri do 'bebes'.

– Como você.. ahh claro! – _"aberração."_

Rosnei e Rose deu de ombros, sorrindo maldosa e desviando o rumo de seus pensamentos.

– Pare com isso! – falei entre dentes. Não é nada legal vez seu irmão dançando.. nu.

"_Saia da minha cabeça" _Rose sorriu sendo falsamente gentil.

"_Edward?" _– Alice chamou – _"Edward, eu sei que está me ouvindo! Dê algum sinal seu animal! Está me ouvindo?"_ – Olhei para o teto e depois para o chão, como um sinal positivo.

"_Hmm.. isso é legal sabe!"! – _ela riu internamente_ – "Temos que combinar uns sinais, conversar por aqui é bem mais útil, seria legal se eu também pudesse ler mentes, você não acha?"._

Olhei para devagar para a esquerda e em seguida para a direita em um sinal negativo.

"_Hmm você tem razão, eu prefiro ver o.." _– seus olhos perderam o foco e algumas imagens borradas preencheram sua mente, ela ficou corada e sorriu – _"elas são mais claras em meus sonhos."._

"_O que vocês estão fazendo?" _– Emm pensou olhando para nos dois.

– Conversando. – sorri.

– Cheguei! – Esme anunciou abrindo a porta.

Carlisle se levantou e a abraçou, lhe dando um selinho, pigarreei ao ver cenas traumatizantes na mente de minha mãe.

– Querida, Edward tem uma coisa para te contar. – ele sorriu. _"Aproveite que eu estou aqui e posso segura-lá caso desmaie!"_

Tive que segurar o riso ao ver a mente da minha mãe, ela imaginava diversas coisas, como eu anunciando meu casamento com Bella ou até mesmo dizendo que ela seria avó.

Resolvi dizer tudo extremamente rápido, assim não machucaria suas fantasias.

– Sou um vampiro e posso ler mentes. – dei meu melhor sorriso ao terminar, na tentativa de amenizar a situação.

"_Hmm.. acho que o cheiro daquela nova tinta deve ter me deixado louca, estou até ouvindo coisas."_

– Aquela tinta não te fez mal, estou falando serio. – rolei os olhos, impaciente.

– Ai meu Deus! – então ela caiu nos braços de Carlisle.

* * *

Gostaram ?

_*_voz do narrador da sessão da tarde_*_

_no proximo capitulo de Droga, não sou vampiro.._

_"**Fechei os olhos com força não querendo ver aquela cena,  
ouvia apenas os rosnados que se tornavam cada vez mais altos e o barulho de corpos se chocando.  
Mais um grito de dor me fez abrir os olhos rapidamente e vi Jake..**"_

O que o Jake fez? OO'

Proximo capitulo no sabado, ou domingo. Bjão :*


	5. Uma longa noite

**Marydf:** shuahsuahusha, eu particularmente tava doida pra que o Eddie começasse logo a ler mentes. A unica sortuda é realmente a bells.

**Cah Bella:** eu tbm ri muito escrevendo, na verdade a maior parte da fic eu escrevi rindo.  
A conclusão do Eddie foi meio baseado em mim, tenho a mania de chamar palavrão quando entendo algo. OO'

**Lilith Mah Cullen:** ahh brigadão amr, pelo elogio e pela reviews. *o*

**Loveblack Cullen:** Quem não quer ser provada? *o*  
ashuahsuah, se fosse minha mãe iria achar que virei bruxa.  
Então, quando a briga.. duas palavras:  
TEAM JACÓ! ahsuahsuahsuhauhu  
Só naõ me mate, por obsequio õ

**SAMsamCullen:** Oh my chuck norris, girl que isso? ahsuahsuahsuahsuha  
então, eu ér.. carã, acho que suas rezas não deram muito certo sabe.. *cof cof cof*  
mais tá néah, não me mate pelo amor do tio delicia. [/carlisle vemnimim tesão \o/]  
e o jacob delicia black, ainda não era.. lobo *cof cof cof*

**Sol Swan Cullen:** ahh brigada *o*  
essa parte das meninas batendo no Edward, foi baseada em um sonho que eu tive  
antes de começar a fic, já acordei rindo feito louca. ahsuahsuashu

Vamo que vamo ao cap. |ô/

**

* * *

**

**Uma longa noite.**

Depois do pequeno incidente do desmaio, Carlisle levou Esme para o quarto, deixando que ela descansasse.

– Mãe? – dei uma pequena batida na porta.

– Entre querido.

Respirei fundo e entrei, seus pensamentos estão dirigidos às árvores que ela via pela janela.

Ficamos em silencio por um longo tempo, suspirei e me sentei na borda da cama.

– Mãe eu.. – passei a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo – não estava brincando quando disse que sou um vampiro.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

– Não importa o que você é, nunca deixara de ser meu filho.

– Obrigado mãe. – lhe abracei.

– Não me agradeça querido, _mãe _é pra isso.

Ouvi alguém se despedindo apressadamente e um coração acelerado se afastando.

_Bella._

Larguei Esme e fui pra sala numa velocidade tão grande que me assustou, era mais rápido que meu volvo!

Parei em frente à Jasper, que soltou um grito agudo ao me ver, Alice pigarreou e ele se recompôs.

– Onde está a Bella?

Todos ficaram mudos e dirigiram seus pensamentos a coisas estranhas.

Já que ninguém ia falar, resolvi começar pelo mais.. _idiota_. Parei em frente à Emmett e ele deu aquele sorriso de tubarão.

– Onde. Está. A. Bella? – perguntei devagar, olhando fixamente em seus olhos. Emm vacilou e deixou escarpar uma palavra.

_Jacob_.

Um rosnado alto ecoou de meu peito.

– Você vai lá? – Emm perguntou dando alguns passos para trás.

– Você contou seu idiota? – Rose deu um tapa consideravelmente forte na nuca de Emm, mais ele apenas sorriu, massageando o local.

– Vou busca-lá! – Avisei indo na direção da porta.

– Espere, também vamos! – Alice gritou saltitante.

**[...]**

Agora estávamos todos espremidos no Jipe-monstro de Emmett, claro que ainda ficamos horas discutindo em qual carro iríamos, o que nos fez ficar extremamente atrasados.

Passamos a fronteira de La Push, eu senti um cheiro forte de cachorro molhado.

– Estão sentindo isso? – franzi o nariz.

– O que? – Alice perguntou confusa.

– Esse cheiro de cachorro molhado.

– Não. – Todos responderam juntos.

Avistei uma coisa vermelha – e velha –, era a Chevy da Bella. Parei perto da casa do índio e pulei do carro.

– Bella! – Chamei calmo.

– Ai meu Deus, Edward está aqui.. – ouvi Bella sussurrar.

– Se eu não estivesse mal iria lá bater nele.

– Ora, não seja idiota! Ele não pode saber que estou aqui.

– Isabella Marie Swan, eu sei que está aí dentro, saia se não quiser que eu derrube a oca do Jacó.

Ficou tudo em silencio e pouco tempo depois Bella saiu correndo da casa com a cabeça baixa.

– Bella. – chamei e ela paralisou, levantando lentamente o rosto com os olhos arregalados.

– Ed-Ed-ward.. – seu coração batia tão rápido, que eu já estava pronto para agarrá-lo caso pulasse pra fora.

– Bells.. – Jacó saiu capengando da oca.

– Jacó. – acenei com a cabeça.

– Eduardo.. – ele foi se aproximando com uma mão no estomago.

– O que ele tem? – Rose perguntou.

– Vi-virose ga-gastrica. – ela corou, abaixando a cabeça.

– Porque está gaguejando? – Emm perguntou divertido.

Bella olhou pra mim pelo canto do olho e jogou o cabelo pra frente do rosto.

Emm e Jasper explodiram numa risada estrondosa. Qual a graça?

Houve um baque e eu vi Jacó no chão se contorcendo igual à lombriga pegando fogo.

**POV BELLA.**

– Ai meu Deus – sussurrei ao ver Jacob no chão, ele se contorcia e seus olhos reviravam.

– É melhor irmos! – Alice me puxou mais eu não conseguia sair do lugar, não podia deixar meu melhor amigo nesse estado.

– Não podemos deixá-lo assim. – puxei meu braço de volta.

– Bella ele vai.. – ela hesitou – acho que você não vai querer ver!

Mal ela tinha acabado de falar, Jake começou a tremer ainda mais, como se entrasse em convulsão. Ele arqueou as costas e suas roupas começaram a se rasgar.

– Corram! – Edward gritou.

– Vamos logo, onde estão Rose e Jazz? – Emm perguntou olhando para os lados.

Girei nos calcanhares e vi os dois já atravessando a fronteira de La Push.

_Espertos_.

Ouvi algo parecido com um urro e me virei, vendo Jacob se contorcer enquanto sua pele rasga, parecia o clipe Thriller.

– Saiam daqui, agora! – Edward rosnou.

Meus pés se prenderam ao chão numa reação assustada, os olhos de Edward eram vermelho-sangue e seu lábio inferior estava puxado para cima, mostrando todos os seus dentes.

– Ai meu Deus! – o grito de Alice chamou minha atenção. Segui seu olhar e por um momento pensei que meu coração fosse pular para fora. Jacob – se é que aquilo era ele – havia se transformado em um.. cachorro gigante.

_Lobo_. Minha mente advertiu.

Jake rosnou alto na direção de Edward, que respondeu com outro rosnado ainda mais alto, os dois começaram a se encarar andando em círculos. Em um movimento rápido Edward pulou sobre Jake, cravando os dentes em seu pescoço, fazendo Jake soltar um uivo esganiçado de dor.

Fechei os olhos com força não querendo ver aquela cena, ouvia apenas os rosnados que se tornavam cada vez mais altos e o barulho de corpos se chocando. Mais um grito de dor me fez abrir os olhos rapidamente e vi Jake rasgando o braço de Edward.

– EDWARD! – gritei, sentindo as lagrimas correrem por meu rosto.

Um rosnado diferente chamou minha atenção, um homem alto de cabelos loiros surgiu da floresta e pulou sobre Jake, jogando-o longe.

O homem se aproximou de Edward, seu rosto contorcido numa expressão vazia, como se ele estivesse sem chão.

– _Filho_, você está bem? – ele passou a mão pelo rosto pálido de Edward.

_Filho?_ Como assim? Aquele homem nem de longe se parece com o Carlisle.

Ele pegou Edward no colo e veio caminhando até nos, a pouca luz da lua iluminava seu rosto incrivelmente pálido, é ele não se parece mesmo com Carlisle.

Seu rosto era longo, com traços fortes, os olhos num tom de ouro e o cabelo loiro, extremamente bagunçado, igual ao de Edward.

– Quem é você? – Emm perguntou dando um passo a frente, cobrindo Alice e eu.

– Não é hora para perguntas meu caro. – ele sorriu gentilmente.

– Te-temos que leva-lo a-a-ao hospi-pi-pital! – tentei não gaguejar muito, mais vendo Edward ali desfalecendo não ajudava.

– Eu o levo correndo e vocês vão atrás. – ele mal terminou de falar e saiu correndo numa velocidade inacreditável.

– U-A-U! – Alice sorriu.

– É, que estranho não é? – fui caminhando na direção no Jipe.

– Estranho? Bella você notou o quanto aquele cara era gostoso? – Alice entrelaçou as mãos, seus olhos brilhavam.

– Pare de fantasiar e vamos logo anã! – Emm deu um tapinha no ombro de Alice e nos puxou para o Jipe.

**[...]**

Estávamos agora entrando na sala de espera do hospital, vi o _"pai"_ de Edward e fui correndo até ele.

– Onde ele está? – segurei seu braço, mais soltei imediatamente pela baixa temperatura.

– O _pai_ dele o levou para a emergência – percebi que ele falou de Carlisle com certo desdém. – O que você é de Edward? – ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça, sorrindo gentil.

– Namorada. – abaixei a cabeça sentindo todo o calor de meu corpo se aglomerar em minhas bochechas.

– Prazer, Aro Volturi. – ele estendeu a mão, hesitei um pouco mais aceitei o aperto.

– Isabella Swan, mais prefiro que me chame de Bella – sorri.

– Vejo que meu filho herdou de mim o bom gosto. – ele sorriu.

– Filho? – arqueei a sobrancelha.

– Oh, me desculpe! Estou chamando o rapaz de filho a horas e não expliquei o porquê. – ele riu. – bem eu sou o pai de Edward, não vê? – apontou a si mesmo – somos bem parecidos minha cara.

– Como assim pai? – franzi o cenho. – Você não parece ter idade para ser pai. – _e sim para ser modelo de cuecas_. Completei mentalmente.

Ele se aproximou, olhando para os lados.

– Eu sou um vampiro querida – ele sorriu e voltou a seu lugar anterior – e é por isso que ele está passando por essa pequena.. _fase._

– Vocês são parentes de Edward Cullen? - uma enfermeira perguntou.

– Sim, já podemos vê-lo? – tentei conter o desespero em minha voz.

– Claro, ele está no quarto 302. – ela sorriu e se afastou.

**Fim POV Bella.**

Abri os olhos me sentindo estranho, como se todo meu corpo estivesse dormente. Percebi que meu braço estava engessado, as imagens da luta com o índio vieram a minha cabeça.

Uma batida na porta chamou minha atenção, Bella colocou a cabeça pra dentro do quarto e sorriu, entrando completamente.

– Como se sente? – ela sorriu, acarinhando meus cabelos.

– Melhor agora. – sorri torto.

– Tem alguém aqui que você precisa conhecer.

A porta foi aberta novamente, um homem alto entrou, ele se parecia comigo. Tinha o mesmo cabelo bagunçado e o rosto com traços fortes.

– Olá. – ele sorriu.

– Oi.. – tentei ouvir algo de sua mente, mais era rápida demais.

– Vou deixá-los a sós. – Bella saiu.

– Bem.. que é você? – tentei não parecer rude, mais foi impossível.

– Aro Volturi. Hmm.. basicamente, sou seu pai.

– Pai? – arqueei a sobrancelha.

Ele suspirou fundo. "_acho.. perdi.. também."_

– Quem você perdeu?

– O que? – ele franziu o cenho.

– Você.. pensou em perder.. – sorri, sem graça.

– Você lê meus pensamentos? – ele sorriu, parecia orgulhoso.

– Sim.

– Eu também leio mentes, mais preciso de contato físico. E eu consigo ler todos os pensamentos que a pessoa já teve.

– Isso é legal, eu acho. Mais você não disse quem perdeu.

– Você. – ele abaixou a cabeça.

– Você me abandonou, é diferente. – levantei a voz. Pelo que Esme falou ela me achou praticamente sozinho.

– É isso que você pensa? – assenti – Está enganado criança. Deus sabe como eu me segurei pra não te tirar dos braços.. _dela_.

– E porque não tirou? – desafiei.

– Ela te olhava com tanto amor e.. devoção, eu não consegui. Só porque eu tinha perdido sua mã – ele suspirou – Elizabeth, não era justo que ela perdesse você.

Afinal, a culpa era toda minha. Eu tinha saído para caçar, mal tinha chegado ao lugar, senti um aperto estranho no coração, então voltei. No meio do caminho encontrei Lizzie estirada no chão e uma moça com você no colo. – seu rosto se contorceu numa carreta de dor – Se eu não tivesse ido, poderia ter transformado-a e.. e agora seriamos uma família, como Lizzie tanto sonhou.

– Me desculpe. – solucei.

Ele me olhou confuso.

– Porque está pedindo desculpas.

– Você a perdeu por minha culpa.

– Não se culpe por isso meu caro. – ele sorriu – E seu braço?

– Novo em folha. – mexi o braço engessado.

– Então, porque o gesso?

– Seria meio estranho se depois daquele incidente eu saísse do hospital pulando feito uma gazela.

Houve uma batida na porta e Carlisle entrou com Esme logo atrás.

– Quem é você? – Esme arregalou os olhos.

– Aro Volturi. – ele sorriu gentil.

– Ele me salvou mãe.

– Muito obrigada. – Esme sorriu, seus olhos se enchendo de lagrimas.

– Tudo bem filho? – Carlisle perguntou. Ouvi Aro rosnar baixo.

– Sim, estou forte como um.. vampiro. – Eu ri, sentindo o clima pesado entre meus pais e Aro se acalmar.

– Acho que já podemos ir pra casa. – Carlisle anotou algo em sua prancheta e saiu.

* * *

Gostaram?  
Por favor, não matem a tia Dre. Eu não me aguentei, tive que colocar uma luta basiqéti's. *o*

O proximo capitulo talvez demore um pouco, ando com muita dor de cabeça utimamente, porque não stou dormindo bem.  
Mais prometo fazer o possivel pra que ele venha no maxino, na quinta.  
Bjão pra todo mundo que tá lendo.


	6. La tua cantante

Como prometido, aqui estou-me com o cap. novo \o/.

Queria agradeçer as meninas que me desejaram melhoras, obrigada de coração *o*

**

* * *

**

**La tua cantante.**

Voltamos pra casa assim que Carlisle meu deu alta. Aro não voltou conosco, ele disse algo como "sua namorada cheira bem demais".

Estava em meu quarto com Bella e meus irmãos, meu braço já estava completamente cicatrizado, Carlisle retirou o gesso assim que chegamos.

– Será que Jacob está bem? – Bella sussurrou para Alice.

– Serio mesmo que você está preocupada com o índio? Fui eu que quase perdi um braço ok!? – rolei os olhos.

– Você já está bem e Jake é meu amigo.

– Então o cachorro é mais importante que eu? – levantei a voz.

– Não diga besteiras, são casos diferentes.

– Não tem..

– Edward! – Bella chamou.

– O QUE? – gritei, me arrependendo quase que imediatamente. Bella arregalou os olhos, dando um passo para trás.

– Se-seus o-o-o-lhos es-ta-ta-tão ver-me-me-me-lhos.

– Eu..- parei, sentindo um cheiro doce inebriando meus pensamentos.

Levantei meu rosto, fechando os olhos e inspirando o cheiro com força, soltando um suspiro de puro contentamento.

– Bella, CORRE! – ouvi Alice gritar e abri os olhos.

Todos estavam assustados, olhando de mim para Bella.

Dei um passo à frente, me aproximando mais de Bella, minha garganta doeu, clamando por sangue.

Bella continuava parada, como se estivesse em algum tipo de transe, dei mais um passo a frente ficando próximo, terrivelmente próximo.

Agarrei seu pescoço, aproximando meu rosto de sua jugular que pulsava. Enterrei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço, inspirando com força, rocei meus dentes pela pele fina que me separava de seu sangue.

– Filho, PARE! – Ouvi Carlisle gritar, mais ignorei.

Senti algo pulando em minhas costas e me preparei para jogar Alice longe, mais dessa vez não era ela, era Emmett.

Minha perna direita foi presa por Rose, a esquerda por Alice e os braços por Jazz.

– Me soltem. – falei calmo.

– Vá Bella! – Carlisle pediu.

Bella saiu correndo incrivelmente rápido, por incrível que pareça, sem tropeçar.

Me preparei para segui-la mais Carlisle se pos entre mim e a porta, tentei me mexer mais Alice e Rose ainda seguravam firmemente minhas pernas. _Gurias retardadas._

Respirei fundo tentando me conter.

– Não vou fazer nada, podem me soltar. – sorri, tentando ao máximo parecer calmo.

Todos me soltaram. Carlisle meio hesitante, se afastou da porta.

Sorri da inocência de minha família e sai correndo porta a fora, ignorando os gritos de Esme.

Corri como um louco pela floresta perto de casa vendo as árvores passarem como um borrão.

Senti o cheiro de Bella e segui o rastro, não corri muito, pouco tempo depois a encontrei perto no meio da rua, perto de duas.. _crianças?_

A menina – que de início pensei que fosse um garoto – era minúscula como Alice, tinha cabelos castanho-claros curtos e lisos.

O rapaz – dessa vez eu tinha certeza de que era um garoto – era pálido e podia muito bem ser gêmeo da menina. A diferença era seu cabelo mais escuro.

Me aproximei devagar, envolvendo Bella pela cintura. A menina rosnou, mostrando todos os dentes e até a gengiva.

– Quem são seus amigos, _amor?_ – perguntei calmo.

Bella me lançou um olhar assustado.

– Sou Alec Volturi e essa é minha irmã – ele apontou a menina – Jane Volturi.

Volturi, volturi, eu conhecia esse nome.. mais não lembro de onde.

– Sa-a-aão pa-pa-pa-rente-te-te-te-s de A-a-a-a-ro Vo-vo-lturi? – Bella tentou perguntar.

Aro, isso! Droga como eu não lembrei do nome do meu.. _pai_?

Jane rosnou, parecia um gatinho bravo.

– O que você sabe sobre ele? – Alec levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Ele é meu pai. – dei meu melhor sorriso.

Alec me olhou confuso, mais quando a compreensão passou por seus olhos, ele sorriu gentilmente.

Jane olhou fixamente pra mim, senti todo meu corpo doer, como se estivesse me triturando. Me deixei cair sobre os joelhos, meu corpo tremia como se eu estivesse tendo uma convulsão.

– PARE! – Bella gritou.

– Jane, pare com isso papai não vai gostar!

Ela ainda olhava fixamente em meus olhos, me assustei quando senti os lábios de Bella nos meus, fechei os olhos sentindo a dor passar quase que instantaneamente.

– Sua humana ridícula, saia da minha frente ou vou te matar, da mesma forma que vou fazer com esse bastardo!

Nos levantamos e Bella se pos a minha frente, seus olhos cravados no de Jane. Escondi meu rosto em seu cabelo, já esperando pela dor.

Esperei, esperei.. _nada_. Levantei um pouco o rosto e vi Jane com uma expressão frustrada, ainda olhando para Bella.

– Sua, sua.. como?

A mente de Jane era confusa, um pouco complicada até, já a de Alec era tranqüila, chegava a ser divertida.

Jane já começava a planejar seu ataque a Bella, tremi pressentindo o pior, eu não era forte o bastante pra ela, sem contar que só um olhar e eu já estava no chão.

– Não faça isso! – rosnei.

– O que?

– Eu sei que vai atacar Bella, então é melhor nem tentar.

– Mais.. como?

– Eu leio mentes.. _querida irmã_. – sorri cínico.

– Ora seu bastardo! – ela me olhou fixamente nos olhos e aquela mesma dor voltou só que com muita mais força.

Cai no chão me contorcendo e urrando de dor.

– NÃO! – Bella gritou.

– Jane, pare com isso! – ouvi Alec rosnar baixo.

– Mais ele me- ela foi interrompida por um rosnado diferente.

– Pare com isso Jane! – era Aro.

– Mais papai..

– AGORA! – Aro gritou.

Todo meu corpo relaxou, me levantei devagar sentindo meus ossos tremendo.

– Filho você está bem? – Aro me abraçou apertando, terminando de matar meus ossos.

– Eu.. meus.. ossos.. apertado.. – sussurrei, ficando sem ar.

Ele desfez o abraço, mais me manteve perto.

– Nunca mais faça isso! – ele olhou firmemente para Jane.

– Mais..

– NUNCA! – ele gritou. Senti meu corpo tencionar.

– Pai. Ele é o Edward? – Alec sorriu admirado.

– Sim. – Aro me olhou e deu o mesmo sorriso admirado de Alec.

Alec se aproximou devagar, parecia hesitante.

– Estou feliz em te conhecer.. _irmão._

Sem saber o que dizer, apenas estendi a mão para ele, me assustei quando fui puxado para um abraço apertado.

– E essa _bella_ moça? – Alec se virou para Bella que nos olhava com a boca escancarada.

– Isa-be-bella Swan. – ela abaixou a cabeça, provavelmente deveria está corada.

O seu possível rubor, me vez lembrar que a pouco tempo eu queria mata-la apenas por seu sangue.

– _La tua cantante._ – Aro riu.

– O que é isso? – perguntei confuso.

– O sangue dela, canta pra você!

Abaixei a cabeça sentindo um calor incomum em minhas bochechas. _Droga, eu não corava!_

– Tão humano. – Alec riu, dando um leve soco em meu ombro.

Jane bufou e saiu correndo pela floresta.

– Não ligue para Jane. Com o tempo ela muda. – Alec rolou os olhos.

– Para melhor?

– Pior. – Ele riu.

**[...]**

Voltamos para casa correndo, claro que eu tinha Bella em minhas costas. Pelo que eu pude ouvir, todos estavam acordados e preocupados.

– Mãe! – chamei ao abrir a porta.

– Filho! – Esme me abraçou com força – Nunca mais faça isso! – ela começou a me estapear.

– Mãe eu.. estou.. _droga_.. estou bem mãe! – coloquei as mãos na frente do rosto tentando evitar os tapas.

– Quem é ele? – Esme olhou para Alec.

– Alec Volturi senhora. – ele beijou a mão de Esme, que sorriu amável.

– Sempre que você some volta com alguém! – Rose rolou os olhos.

– E são sempre homens.. – Emm sussurrou distraído.

Alec riu alto, na mente dele Emmett era divertido, ele pensava isso agora, mais mudaria rapidinho de idéia ao passar mais algum tempo com Emm.

– Vocês pretendem ficar? – Carlisle sorriu.

– Acho que não meu caro, temos que achar Jane.

– Quem é Jane? – Esme perguntou.

– Minha filha. Ela e Edward tiveram uma pequena.. desavença.

Minha mente foi invadida por imagens borradas, olhei para Alice e seus olhos estavam sem foco.

– Ela.. brigar.. floresta.. – Alice sussurrou, com olhar sem foco. Ela virou seu rosto pra mim, os olhos arregalados. – La Push!

– JACOB! – Bella choramingou.

– Quem? – Alec perguntou.

– Jane, ela está indo para La Push.

– Quem é esse Jacob?

– Bem ele é um..

– _Lobo_. – Bella, Emm e Alice completaram.

– E qual o problema? Deixem que ela se divirta com o cachorro! – Alec riu.

– NÃO! – Bella levou à mão a boca.

– Ele é.. nosso amigo. – bufei.

– Nos vamos atrás dela, fiquem aqui. – Aro pediu.

– Se vai rolar briga, eu também quero ir! – Emm começou a pular e bater palmas.

– Se meu ursão vai, eu também vou!

– Eu também vou! – Bella falou.

– Não vai não! – rosnei baixo.

– Ele é meu amigo Edward!

– Então eu também vou! – rolei os olhos.

– Vamos todos! – Alec riu, jogando as mãos para cima.

**[...]**

Mais uma droga de vez, eu estava espremido no Jipe com minha família – menos Esme e Carlisle, eles preferiram ficar em casa –, Aro e Alec tinham ido antes, correndo.

Chegamos a La Push rápido, assim que estávamos perto da casa do índio eu tive um acesso de risos.

A caminhonete V² – vermelha&velha – da Bella estava completamente moída.

Bella começou a me estapear, virou moda agora. Se você estiver triste ou com raiva, ligue 0800-vampiros e nos mandamos um para que você possa descontar sua raiva nele.

– Bella, amor eu te compro outro carro, bem melhor que essa velharia.

Outra tapa.

– Foi um presente de Charlie, no meu primeiro dia aqui. – seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

Me senti culpado, deveria ter esperado um pouco pra rir, mais confesso que tenho muito que agradecer a quem fez isso.

– Ai meu deus! – Rose gritou.

Olhei pela janela e vi Jacob em sua forma de lobo, Jane olhava fixamente para ele. Jake deu um ultimo uivo esganiçado e caiu no chão, voltando a sua forma humana.

– Ai.. meu.. deus.. – Alice sussurrou, passando a língua entre os lábios, olhando Jacob.. nu.

* * *

Gostaram? *o*  
Uma coisa que eu esqueci de explicar, O porque do Aro ser papi do Eddie:  
Bem, minha intenção inicial era que fosse o Marcus, pq ele é meu volturi favorito e blá blá blá..  
Mais eu pensei que ficaria meio consufo o pq do Eddie ler mentes, então coloquei o titio Aro,  
não sei se vs perceberam, mais ele é diferente do Aro da tia Steph.

* * *

**Loveblack Cullen:** não me mate-me amr, que vai terminar a fic assim ? ç.ç  
juro, a revanche vem no proximo capitulo *assobia*  
Os dois não são totalmente amigos, eu poderia dizer que eles se aguentam só por causa da Bella.  
ãh eu.. er.. sobre machucar o eddie, espero que vs não queira me matar por esse cap. T.T

**Cah Bella:** Ahh brigada *o*  
eu juro que essas parte engraçadas saem e eu nem percebo.  
eu ainda tava de luto pelo divo Michael, por isso saiu o Thriller ashushuashua  
Eu não sei se teria o mesmo "sangue frio" que a Alice teve,  
o irmão quase morrendo e ela achando o cara gostosin. ashuuahsus  
obrigadão pelas melhoras amr 3

**Nih(L):** ahh brigada pelo elogio *o*  
essa coisa do Aro ser o pai, acho que ninguem esperava  
minhas outras leitoras - do orkut - chegaram a pensar que era o James. ashuahsuahsu

**SAMsamCullen:** shauhsuahsu, preciso dizer que adoro suas reviews!  
em relação a transformação do Jacob, acho que ninguem ligou pra isso,  
tadinho do jake (T.T), depois que eu li Lua Nova,  
eu sempre ficava imaginando como teria sido a tranformação do Jake e pá.  
então ele meio que me obrigou a escrever essa parte *momento tia meyer OFF*  
Eu andei pensando sobre isso dos Volturi.. talvez eles não tenham o mesmo poder da na saga original  
tudo depende do que vem a cabeça no momento, ou dos sonhos que tenho ahsuhsuahs.  
Eu não durmo de louca que sou, fica até 2hs da manhã vendo TV e acordo as 7hs em ponto.

shuahsuahusha, vou falar com o Eddie mais tarde, só não se esqueça de deixar tua janela aberta!

**Sol Swan:** ahsuahsuahushauhsuah *momente risada histerica*  
eu botei um dos volturi pra dar aquele efeito "impactante" sahsuahushaushau  
até porque, na saga o Aro meio que pusha uma sardinha pro lado do Eddie, pelo dom dele e panz.  
Eu tbm fiquei com pena do Aro, mais vs viu que nesse cap. ele tá mais feliz? *o*  
não aguentei vê-lo sofrer, não consigo ver homem sofrer T.T ps: sóãoleiaisso!  
Brigadão amr pelas melhoras, a dor de cabeça passou sem ter que tomar remedio *-----------*

**Marydf Evans:** que bom que vs gostou, confesso que tive um pouco de medo,  
com toda a história do eddie quase perder um braço, fico feliz por não ter sido ameaçada!  
Eu tenho que concordar que a Bella é louca, esse negocio de ficar com o Eddie, dando trela pro Jake  
é um dos motivos que me fez odiar a Bella original, fica usando os dois :x  
shuahsuahus eu aceitaria qualqer um dos dois, ou que sabe até os dois (6~  
vou conversar com o Eddie, pedir pra ele te fazer uma visitinha, depois que sair da casa da Sam,  
deixa tua janela aberta, mais cuidado pra não entrar um ladrão e vs pensar que é o Eddie ashuahsuash

* * *

Entonces, proximo cap. no domingo, ou segunda. Ahh, não me matem por ter feito o Eddie sofrer de novo .  
eu juro que é sem querer *assobia* asauhsuahsu  
Bjão pra todo mundo :*


	7. AVISO!

**E**ntão, queria pedir desculpas pela demora do capitulo, mais as minhas aulas começaram e como teve greve aqui, as coisas estão super atrasadas. Logo, tenho trabalhos, apostilas, seminários e provas aos montes.

Além disso, estou escrevendo mais quatro fic's que pretendo postar aqui em breve – _BioHazard, E se?, The Reader _e_ Final Destination_. Fora alguns One-Shot's e outros projetos ainda sem nome.

Peço que, por favor, vocês compreendam e apenas não me abandonem. Pois não irei abandonar a fic.

**S**obre o capitulo: ele ainda vai demorar. Talvez semana que vem eu poste, tudo depende da inspiração, no momento na consigo escrever nada de bom para cá, só me aparecem idéias para novas fic's e/ou para as outras que já estou escrevendo.

E alguém chamada Samanta vai ter seu pedido atendido. *assobia*

**Reviews****:**

**Marydf: **ashaushuahsua, sorte sua de não correr esse risco. Pelo menos você ainda tem a chance de ter Ed-gostoso-Cullen em seu quarto.

Ahh, eu amo o Jake. Pegaria ele loucamente. (6~

**Sol Swan: **Eu também amo o Marcus, mais como eu disse no cap anterior, coloquei o Aro pelo fato dele ler mentes, assim o Edward também poderia ler, sem ter que dar mais explicações.

Olha, eu acho que não funciona, não que eu já tenha tentado *cof cof cof*

Antes eu pensei em colocar a Jane como 'madrasta' do Eddie, mais ficaria estranho. Afinal, Jane aparenta ser uma criança. Então, pensei que ficaria melhor coloca-la como irmão do Ed, junto com Alec.

Até eu não sei como nossa Jane chegou ao Jake. OO'

**SAM: **shauhsauhsuahsuahsu, coitado do computador, ele não teve culpa, muito menos tua mão.

Já disse que te amo? Então, te amo. Só você pra me fazer lembrar disso, tinha me esquecido do pacto e do bando.

Sobre o bando, eles _ainda _não existem, mais tudo fica mais claro no próximo cap.

E, o nosso querido pacto não existe, talvez ele passe a existir depois. Tudo depende do que o meu querido Eddie me pede pra escrever. [momento tia meyer: OFF]

Por ser uma capitulo assim, muito explicativo (?), está demorando tanto.

Bem, a Alice estava tendo os mesmo pensamentos que eu. (6~

Então, sobre o seu pedido.. *cof cof cof*_próximo cap_*cof cof cof*

Eu até tenho uma janela, mais nunca a abro, tenho medo de entrar alguém e esse alguém não ser nosso Eddie. Ahsuahsuhauhsauhs

Prometo que tentarei postar o mais rápido que meus dedos consigam!

**Caah: **sahushuahsuahsuahsu, eu não resisti a fazê-lo sofrer mais uma vez. *risada maligna*

Já reparou que a Alice é tarada? Ahsuahsuahsuaush, só é pequena! (6~

Prometo que assim que tive tempo, leio sua fic!

**E**ncontro vocês no próximo capitulo, ou em uma outra fic minha.

_Bjs._ :*


	8. Laços familiares

**Laços familiares**

Ok, preciso dizer que ver o Jacó levando uma surra da minha.. _irmãzinha._ Me deixou alegre, confesso que ela até me pareceu uma pessoa melhor.

Mais o estranho foi quando Jane olhou nos olhos de Jake – agora na sua forma humana – e sorriu, parecia meio abobalhada, Jake mais ainda, parecia um homem cego vendo o sol pela primeira vez. Será que era assim que eu olhava para Bella?

Não entendia o porque da troca de olhares, então eu me toquei. _Você lê mentes seu idiota._

A mente de Jacob era estranha, ele comparava Jane a um anjo, como se nada mais fosse importante no mundo além dela, todos os "cabos" que ligavam ele ao mundo tinha sido cortados e Jane era agora seu único laço com a vida.

– Profundo. – murmurei.

Saímos do carro e os dois ainda se olhavam, Bella corou uns cinco tons de vermelho ao ver Jake nu.

– O que está acontecendo? – Alec perguntou. Mal tinha percebido que ele e Aro estavam tão próximos.

– Não sei bem, mais Jake está pensando no quanto Jane é bonita. – rolei os olhos.

Alec rosnou baixo.

– Ciúmes irmãozinho? – soquei seu braço de leve.

– O que esse cão quer com meu bebe? – Aro rosnou.

Pff, bebe? Tenho dó de Jake, foi se apaixonar logo pela coisinha do capeta, fico imaginando o que aconteceria se ele traísse Jane um dia.. seria doloroso.

Pigarreei consideravelmente alto tentando tirar os dois do transe.

Jacob piscou varias vezes, corando até ficar roxo quando percebeu estar nu.

– Então.. o que foi isso? – perguntei coçando a nuca.

– Ela é.. a criatura mais perfeita do mundo.. – Jake sussurrou, voltando a ficar abobado.

Jane abaixou o olhar para os pés dando uma risada, parecia um bebê. Não tinha percebido como sua voz era infantil.

– Jake.. er.. você ainda está nu.. e na frente da minha.. _irmãnzinha_.

– IRMÃ? – todos – menos Bella, Alec, Aro e Jane – gritaram.

– Ela é filha do Aro, logo é minha irmã. – rolei os olhos.

– Coitada.. – Rose sussurrou.

**[...]**

Agora – quase 2h depois – estávamos em casa, já estava anoitecendo e ninguém se manifestava a ir embora. _Folgados._

Depois de todo aquele incidente com Jane, Jake nos contou o que realmente aconteceu, na tribo dele chamavam de _'Impressão'_.

Era quando um lobo encontrava sua alma gêmea, mais nunca havia acontecido entre lobo & vampiro, o único motivo pra ele acreditar que seja verdade é que Jane "retribuiu" o sentimento da impressão.

– Edward? – Bella chamou.

– Sim?

– Você poderia me levar pra casa? Já tive emoções demais por hoje e seu eu demorar mais acho que Charlie vai vir aqui com uma espingarda.

Ri alto. Realmente não seria legal levar um tiro, mais será que eu sou a prova de balas?

– Pai, vampiros são a prova de balas? – perguntei olhando diretamente para Aro.

Ele deu um sorriso meio bobo e assentiu.

**[...]**

– O que vou dizer a Charlie sobre minha picape? – Bella perguntou quando estávamos dentro do Volvo.

– Podemos dizer que foi um urso.

– Não sei, e se não acreditarem?

– Temos toda minha família como testemunha, além de Jacob. – rolei os olhos.

– Claro, ma.. Oh meu Deus!

Segui seu olhar e vi dois lobos correndo entre as arvores. Um era cinza o outro areado.

– Eu pensei que só tinha o Jacó com lobo! – apertei a base do nariz entre o polegar e o indicador.

– Pra onde será que eles estão indo?

– Acho que pra La Push. Talvez eles sejam de lá.

Quando chegamos a casa de Bella, Charlie não estava, parece que haviam "ursos gigantes" pela floresta. Mais é claro que Bella e eu sabíamos que eram os lobos.

Deixei Bella em seu quarto e me virei para sair, mais sua mão segurou meu braço.

– Fique aqui comigo.. – Bella disse manhosa.

– Bella.. se seu pai ver meu carro aqui vai tentar me matar. – tentei esconder o sorriso. Seria engraçado ver o Chefe Swan tentando me machucar.

– Deixe seu carro e volte correndo. – ela rolou os olhos.

Lhe dei um rápido beijo na testa e olhei para a janela.. parecia tão convidativa. Respirei fundo e pulei, aterrissando num baque surdo.

Corri para o carro e dirigi rápido até em casa.

Voltei correndo pela floresta, eu ia tão rápido que as coisas passavam como borrões por mim.

Pulei a janela de Bella e quase enfartei com a visão que tive.

_Bella. Cama. Lingerie. Azul._

– Bella. – choraminguei.

Como ela pode ser tão injusta, _e gostosa_, sabendo como as coisas estão _duras_ pra mim, _muito gostosa, _por que ela tinha que ser tão má? _E terrivelmente gostosa._

– O que foi amor? – ela sorriu, fingindo inocência.

– Porque.. eu.. maldade.. tão.. _gostosa_. – grudei as mãos na janela tentando conter meus pés.

Ela riu, seu corpo balançando na cama, os seios acompanhando o movimento.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos com força, em outras épocas eu iria achar isso gay. Agora, pode salvar vidas.

– Edward..

– Eu.. vou.. embora.

– NÃO!

Droga, pela primeira vez em toda minha vida, eu queria que Charlie voltasse logo.

– EDWARD! – ela gritou, abri os olhos em choque – eu estou.. nece- levantei a mão pra que ela parasse.

– Vou embora! – disse confiante.

Virei de costas me preparando para pular.

– Sabe, Jacob Black ou até mesmo Mike Newton não iriam embora.

Apertei o ferro a janela com tanta força que minhas mãos ficaram gravadas lá. Me virei para Bella novamente e ela sussurrou um 'Ops' antes de sair correndo.

Respirei fundo um total de quinze vezes, até que me dei conta de que respirar não era tão necessário. _Estranho._

Pulei a janela, dando a volta pela casa, a luz do banheiro estava ligada, subi na arvore mais próxima e pulei.

Arranhei lentamente as unhas pelo vidro, o barulho era ensurdecedor. O coração de Bella parou por alguns segundos, estava prestes a ir ver se ela tinha enfartado mais ele voltou a bater mil vezes mais rápido.

– Eu vou embora, você vai se vestir e dormir, está bem?

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas, me lançando um olhar desafiador.

– Charlie é muito apegado a essa casa? – perguntei torcendo levemente o trinco da janela.

Ela bufou e vestiu um roupão.

– Boa garota, agora vá dormir. – sorri.

Ela mostrou o dedo do meio e saiu batendo os pés com força no chão.

– Também te amo! – gritei.

Pulei da janela e sai correndo pela floresta, na metade do caminho senti um cheiro ruim de cachorro molhado, seria Jacob?

Não poderia ser, seja lá o que for eu não consegui ler sua mente.

Continuei correndo ainda mais rápido, fechei os olhos sentindo o ar fresco bater em meu rosto.

Bati contra algo peludo, abri os olhos e vi um lobo cinzento, atrás dele o outro lobo cor de areia. _Ai meu Deus._

Dei um sorriso amarelo e girei nos calcanhares, pronto pra correr mais o lobo cinza pulou sobre minha cabeça ficando a minha frente.

_Me fudi._

Qual seria a possibilidade de eu sair ileso de uma luta com dois lobos? _Nenhuma. Corra logo seu idiota!_ Minha mente gritou. Espera, minha mente não tinha a voz tão fina assim..

_Alice._

Olhei para os lados e lá estava à família busca-pé: Bella, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jacob, Jane, Alec e Aro.

O lobo cinza olhou para Alec e arreganhou a boca, mostrando todos os dentes, seria uma carreta bem feia se a sua língua não estivesse pra fora. Olhei para Alec e ele também sorria meio bobo.

_Ahh, de novo não!_

Jacob se aproximou do lobo cinza e rolou os olhos.

– Leah, vá pra casa e leve Seth.

O lobo que agora eu descobri que é uma loba, rolou os olhos e apontou pra Alec.

– Vá Leah, é uma ordem! – Jacob engrossou a voz.

Os olhos de Leah perderam o foco, ela chamou Seth com um pequeno aceno de cabeça e saiu correndo pela mata.

– Ok, como vocês me acharam?

– Alice viu você sumindo depois de se encontrar com os lobos, ela ligou para Bella, que me ligou e eu vim atrás de vocês.

– O que foi isso que você fez com Leah? – Alec perguntou visivelmente frustrado.

– Coisa de lobo. Eu sou o Alfa, então o _bando_ tem que acatar as minhas ordens.

– Será que isso funciona com a Jane? – sussurrei detraído.

"_Se abaixe!" _Alice gritou em pensamentos.

Me abaixei e uma pedra voou na cabeça de Aro, ele cambaleou alguns passos a frente e se virou lentamente, seus olhos eram negros.

– Quem foi o responsável por isso?

Todos – até mesmo Jacob – apontaram para Jane.

– Janet Violet Volturi! O que significa isso?

– Eu.. ia.. eu.. queria acertar o Edward. – ela choramingou com sua voz de bebe.

– Você tem consciência de que com a força que você jogou essa pedra, poderia matar seu _irmão_? – ele perguntou mais continuou antes que ela respondesse – Ele ainda não é um vampiro Jane, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?

Jane fez um biquinho, seu lábio inferior tremendo. Ela começou a soluçar, seu choro era idêntico ao de um bebe recém nascido.

Jacob passou o braço envolto dos ombros de Jane, ela o abraçou e parou de soluçar.

– Hei cachorro. – Aro chamou.

– Sim?

– Você disse algo sobre bando, quantos vocês são?

– Não posso dizer senhor.

– Com ele são três. – sussurrei numa altura que só Aro ouviria.

"_Obrigado filho_." Aro pensou.

Senti todo meu corpo queimando, não poderia ser Jane, ela estava distraída com Jacob.

– Queima.. – solucei.

– O que foi Edward? – Bella se aproximou.

– Queima, está queimando..

– Que dia é hoje? – Aro perguntou.

– Hmm, já são meia-noite, então.. 17. Por quê? – Emm perguntou.

– Estamos em junho não é?

– Sim, mais por quê? – Rose rolou os olhos.

– Droga, está acontecendo! – Aro passou a mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo.

– O que está acontecendo? – Jacob perguntou.

– Ele está se transformando! – Alice sussurrou com os olhos arregalados.

* * *

Enfim o cap. novo *limpa o suor da testa*

**Gostaram?** *-----------------------*

Uma coisa que eu não lembro se já disse, a fic tá acabando .  
tem no max. mais dois cap's. e o epilogo.  
Bem pequena, eu sei, mais não tenho como enrolar mais a fic,  
meus cerebro só funciona para as outras, comolidar?

Queria agradecer as meninas que mandaram review, *ficando emocionada*  
obrigada pelo apoio, amo vcs!!

Proximo cap. só quinta ou sexta.  
_Bjs :*_


	9. Fogo

**Fogo.**

A dor era extremamente forte.

Exatamente isso - eu estava desnorteado. Eu não podia entender, não podia fazer idéia do que estava acontecendo.

Meu corpo tentava rejeitar a dor, eu sentia como se estivesse sendo serrado ao meio, acertado por um ônibus, esmurrado por um lutador premiado, atropelado por vacas e submergido em ácido, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Eu sentia pedaços de mim se despedaçando, quebrando, fatiando-se.

Mais escuridão.

Vozes, agora gritando. Como a dor voltou.

O escuro tomou conta de meus olhos mais forte do que antes. Assim como uma cegueira espessa, firme e rápida. Cobrindo não apenas meus olhos, mas eu inteiro com um peso esmagador. Era exaustivo lutar contra isso. Eu sabia que era muito mais fácil desistir. Deixar essa escuridão me puxar para baixo, baixo, baixo; para um lugar onde não existia dor e medo, e nada para temer ou se preocupar.

Bella. Bella. Minha vida e a dela estavam misturadas numa mesma estrada. Mesmo sendo tão novos, nosso amor é forte e solido como se estivessemos juntos a anos, decadas..

Eu terei que resistir, se não por mim, por Bella.

Mas aqui estava tudo tão escuro que eu não podia ver seu rosto. Nada parecia real. Isso tornava difícil não desistir.

Eu me mantinha empurrando contra a escuridão, no entanto, quase um reflexo, uma reação involuntária. Eu estava apenas resistindo, não me permitindo ser esmagado completamente. A escuridão parecia tão pesada quanto um planeta. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era não ficar completamente apagado.

Era uma espécie de padrão para a minha vida - eu nunca tinha sido forte o suficiente para lidar com as coisas fora do meu controle, para atacar os inimigos ou impedi-los. A única coisa que eu nunca fui capaz de fazer foi continuar. Resistir. Sobreviver.

Eu tinha sido suficiente até certo ponto. Teria de ser suficiente hoje. Gostaria de suportar isto até chegar ajuda.

Eu sabia que Bella ia estar sempre comigo, que não desistiria. Nem eu.

Eu me prendi à escuridão da não existência - preso a uma borda por apenas alguns centímetros.

Não era suficiente - porem eu tinha determinação.

Eu não podia chamar Bella mesmo pelo meu ponto de vista. Nem Aro, nem Alice, ou Emmett, ou Carlisle, ou Esme …. ninguém. Isso me aterrorizava, e me fazia perguntar se era tarde demais.

Senti-me eu próprio escorregamento - não havia nada para deter aquilo… Não! Eu tinha que sobreviver a isto.

Bella precisava de mim! Carlisle, Esme, Aro, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Alec, Rosálie, até mesmo Jane e Jacob..

_Isabella_.

E depois, mesmo ainda não podendo ver, de repente eu podia sentir algo. Como membros fantasmas, eu imaginei que podia mexer meus braços de novo. E neles, alguma coisa pequena, pesada e muito, muito quente.

Meu anjo. Minha pequena encorajadora.

Segurando fortemente a quente memória de Bella, eu sabia que eu seria capaz de afastar a escuridão por tanto tempo quanto fosse necessário.

O calor perto do meu coração ficou mais e mais real, cada vez mais caloroso. Fervendo. O coração era tão real que era difícil acreditar que eu o estava imaginando.

Fervendo.

Desconfortavelmente agora. Muito quente. Muito, muito mais quente.

Como se tivesse segurado ferro fervente - minha resposta automática foi largar a coisa chamuscante dos meus braços. Mas não havia nada em meus braços. Meus braços não estavam ligados ao meu pescoço. Meus braços eram coisas mortas, largadas em algum lugar ao meu lado. O coração estava dentro de mim.

A queimação aumentou - aumentou e chegou ao ponto máximo e então aumentou até certo ponto que ultrapassava a tudo que eu já havia sentido.

Eu senti a pulsação atrás do fogo em meu pescoço, e percebi que eu havia achado meu coração novamente, desejando nunca ter o encontrado. Desejando que a escuridão me abraçasse enquanto eu ainda tinha a chance. Eu queria erguer meus braços e arrancar meu coração de dentro do peito - qualquer coisa que causasse tal tortura. Mas eu não podia sentir meus braços, não podia mover nem um dedo sequer.

Jacob arrancando meu braço. Aquilo não era nada. Aquilo era um lugar confortável em uma cama feita de penas. Eu preferia aquilo agora cem vezes mais. Cem vezes ser quebrado. Eu preferiria e seria grato.

O fogo ficou mais quente e eu queria gritar. Implorar para alguém me matar agora, antes que eu vivesse mais um momento com essa dor. Mas eu não podia mover meus lábios. O peso ainda estava lá, me pressionando.

Eu percebi que não era a escuridão me segurando; era o meu corpo. Tão pesado. Mantendo-me nas chamas que estavam mastigando o seu caminho para fora do meu coração, espalhando uma dor inacreditável em meus ombros e estomago, subindo queimando pela minha garganta, surrando o meu rosto.

Por que eu não podia me mover? Por que eu não podia gritar? Isso não fazia parte das histórias.

Tudo que eu queria era morrer. Nunca ter nascido. O conjunto da minha existência não valia essa dor. Não valia passar por isso para mais uma batida de coração.

Deixe-me morrer, deixe-me morrer, deixe-me morrer.

E, por um tempo sem fim, isso era tudo. Somente a tortura inflamável, e meus gritos inaudíveis, implorando para a morte vir. Nada mais, nem mesmo tempo. Então isso foi infinito, sem começo nem fim. Um momento infinito de dor.

A única mudança veio quando, de repente, impossivelmente, minha dor dobrou. A metade inferior do meu corpo, repentinamente estava em fogo também.

A queimação sem fim se encolerizou.

Poderiam ter sido segundos ou dias, semanas ou anos, mas, eventualmente, o tempo veio a significar algo novamente.

Três coisas aconteceram juntas, eu não sabia qual veio antes: o tempo recomeçando, o peso em meus olhos desapareceu e eu fiquei mais forte.

Eu podia sentir o controle do meu corpo voltar para mim com acréscimos, e esses acréscimos foram as minhas primeiras marcas do tempo passando. Eu sabia disso quando era capaz de movimentar meus pés e minhas mãos em punhos. Eu sabia disso, mas eu não o fiz.

Apesar disso, o fogo não diminuído nenhum grau.

Eu conseguia lembrar o porquê que eu não deveria gritar. Eu conseguia lembrar a razão pela qual eu agüentei essa agonia insuportável. Eu conseguia lembrar que, apesar de parecer impossível agora, havia algo pelo qual talvez valesse à pena essa tortura.

Eu tinha só a força necessária de ficar deitado ali sem me mover enquanto carbonizava vivo.

Minha audição ficava cada vez mais nítida, e eu conseguia contar a batida esmagada e frenética do meu coração para marcar o tempo.

Eu podia contar os suspiros superficiais que arfavam através dos meus dentes.

Eu podia contar os suspiros baixos que vinham de algum lugar próximo a mim. Esses se moviam mais lentos, então me concentrei neles. Significam mais tempo passando. Mais até que o pêndulo de um relógio, aquela respiração me puxou daqueles segundos queimando até o final.

Eu continuava a ficar mais forte, meus pensamentos mais claros. Quando novos sons vinham, eu podia ouvi-los.

A dor aguniante tinha me impossibilitado de ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas ao meu redor, mais agora com a mente limpa, eu conseguia entender palavrars soltas, como quando eu começei a ler mentes.

Tinha passos leves, o sussurro do vento passando por uma porta aberta. Os passos ficaram mais próximos, e eu senti uma pressão na parte de dentro do meu pulso. Eu não podia sentir o gelado dos dedos. O fogo mandou embora cada memória do frio.

"Ainda sem mudança?"

"Nenhuma."

"Não há sinal de que ele vá acordar."

"Mais ele vai, confie em mim."

"Edward? Você pode me ouvir?"

Eu sabia, sem nenhuma dúvida, que se eu destrancasse meus dentes eu perderia - eu gritaria e guincharia e me debateria e espancaria. Se eu abrisse meus olhos, se eu se quer contraísse meu dedo - seria a chance de eu perder o controle.

"Edward? Edward, amor? Você pode abrir seus olhos? Você pode apertar minha mão?

Pressionaram meus dedos. Foi difícil não responder aquela voz, mas eu fiquei paralisado. Eu sabia que a dor naquela voz agora não era nada comparada ao que poderia ser. No momento, ela só temia que eu não acordasse.

"Não quero parecer pessimistas mais.. ele não dá nenhum sinal.. estou a ponto de perder as esperanças." A voz dela estava despedaçada, se quebrando na palavra esperanças.

Minha respiração parou por um segundo.

"Eu já passei por isso Bella, e acredite, ele está bem." "_Deve.. segurando.. gritos.."_

Sim, eu estava certo em continuar quieto. Aro iria tranqüiliza-la. Ela não precisa sofrer comigo.

Um suspiro. "Ele está sofrendo?"

"Provalvelmente."

Um soluço.

Outro suspiro. "Não tenho certeza. Fui trasformando a milenios atrás, não lembro mais do efeito." "_Pobre.. mentir.."_

Ouve uma pressão leve na área interna do meu cotovelo. "Edward, eu amo você. Fique.. _bem_, logo. Por mim, por nós."

Eu queria muito responder a ela, mas eu não faria sua dor ficar pior. Não enquanto eu tinha força para me segurar.

"Não, eu vou ficar aqui." Bella sussurrou, respondendo a uma pergunta que eu não ouvi.

Os passos de Aro foram ão eu comecei a contar as respirações da Bella para contar o tempo.

Dez mil, nove mil e quatrocentos e três respirações depois, um diferente som de passos entrou no quarto. Um pouco mais leve….rítmico.

Estranho que eu podia distinguir os minutos de diferença entre os passos como eu nunca pude ouvir antes de hoje.

"Quanto tempo mais?" Bella perguntou.

"Não vai demorar agora." Alice disse a ela. "Meu ultimo sonho foi bem.. nitido." Ela suspirou.

Bella não respondeu, então eu voltei a me concentrar em sua respiração, contando os segundos.

Vinte e um mil novecentos e dezessete e alguns segundos depois, a dor mudou.

Do lado bom da coisa, começou a desaparecer das pontas dos dedos das minhas mãos e dos pés. Desaparecer lentamente, mas pelo menos era alguma coisa diferente. Tinha que ser. A dor estava sumindo…

E então, o lado ruim. O fogo em minha garganta era o mesmo que antes, quando eu tinha vontade de morder Bella. Era mil vezes mais forte, e não era só fogo, mas agora estava seca também. Seca como ossos. Muita sede. Fogo queimando, e queimando de sede…

E também o lado pior: o fogo dentro do meu coração ficou mais quente.

Como isso era possível?

Meus batimentos, que já estavam rápidos, aumentaram - o fogo deixou o ritmo ainda mais frenético.

Vinte e um mil novecentos e dezessete e alguns segundos depois, a dor mudou.

Do lado bom da coisa, começou a desaparecer das pontas dos dedos das minhas mãos e dos pés. Desaparecer lentamente, mas pelo menos era alguma coisa diferente. Tinha que ser. A dor estava sumindo…

E então, o lado ruim. O fogo em minha garganta era o mesmo que antes. E não era só fogo, mas agora estava seca também. Seca como ossos. Muita sede. Fogo queimando, e queimando de sede…

E também o lado pior: o fogo dentro do meu coração ficou mais quente.

Como isso era possível?

Meus batimentos, que já estavam rápidos, aumentaram - o fogo deixou o ritmo ainda mais frenético.

"Vamos Bella." Alice sussurrou.

"O que? Não vou sair daqui Alice!"

"Por favor Bella, não é hora de ser teimosa!"

"Porque eu devo sair?"

Alice suspirou. "A transformação.. está terminando, será.. perigoso ficar aqui."

"Edward nunca me faria mal!"

"Bella.. confie em mim, quantas vezes eu menti pra você?"

"Eu.. tudo bem Alice.."

Ouvi passos se afastando, junto com um cheiro completamente irresistivel, que só aumentou ainda mais o desconforto em minha garganta.

Meu coração disparou, batendo como asas de um helicóptero, o som era quase uma nota aguda solitária; parecia que ia escapar pelas minhas costelas. O fogo incendiou o centro do meu peito, sugando os últimos indícios das chamas do resto do meu corpo para dar combustível à brasa mais quente até então. A dor era suficiente para me derrubar, para quebrar meu aperto de ferro que eu sustentava. Minhas costas doeram, curvadas como se o fogo estivesse me levantando pelo meu coração.

Eu não deixei nenhuma outra parte do meu corpo se levantar quando meu tronco desmoronou na mesa.

Aquilo virou uma batalha dentro de mim - meu coração disparado contra o ataque do fogo. Os dois estavam perdendo. O fogo estava condenado, tendo consumido tudo que era inflamável; meu coração galopava em direção a seu ultimo batimento.

O fogo reduziu, concentrando-se dentro do único órgão humano que restava, com uma explosão final, insuportável. A explosão foi respondida com uma pancada de som profundo e oco. Meu coração vacilou duas vezes, e então bateu calmamente só mais uma vez.

Não houve som algum. Nem respiração. Nem mesmo a minha.

Por um momento, a ausência da dor foi tudo que eu pude compreender.

E então eu abri meus olhos e observei acima de mim, assombrado.

* * *

Enfim o cap \ô/

Zilhões de desculpas, mais eu tive um mês terrivel T.T

primeiro, meu monitor queimou, só duas semanas depois eu consegui comprar um novo.  
segundo, o pc pegou um virus do cão, - um dia depois deu ter comprado o monitor - fiquei sem Word e o WordPad não queria pegar.  
terceiro, minhas provas começaram e eu tive que me esforçar muuuuuuuito, já tirei notas ruins no começo do ano, então, tinha que compensar agora.

Se houver algum erro no texto, porfavor, me desculpem. Mais como eu disse antes, ainda tô sem Word, escrevi tudo no bloco de notas .

Tem um coisa que eu preciso saber, vcs preferem que eu termine a história agora, escrevendo só o Epílogo, pulando alguns anos. Ou. Continuar o proximo cap. de onde esse parou? - primeiros momentos do Edward recém-nascido? Porque, se eu for continuar.. provavelmente vai demorar um pouco.

* * *

**'amandinha'cullen':** ASHAUSHAUHSUAHSUAHS, esse capitulo é um dos meu preferidos, - só perde pra controle.  
eu partircularmente adoro essas conclusões que o Eddie tem e o modo como os pensamentos dele funcionam xD  
pois é, tá acabando, me bate uma tristeza. Sinto como se fosse meu primeiro filho se preparando pra sair de casa *enxuga a lagrima*

**Sam:** Gostou? *olhinhos brilhando*  
Então, Leah**&**Alec não deveria acontecer, mais como eu esqueci de por outro personagem no lugar dela.. vai ter que ficar assim mesmo.  
Se eu tivesse um Eddie-gostoso-Cullen, como namorado.. atacaria ele todos as noites, manhãs, tardes, madrugadas.. SHUAHSAUHSUAHSUHASU

**Lilyzinha:** ahhh *-------* brigadinha,  
Mais se eu fosse a Bella, tbm não seria inocente. *assobia*

**Marydf:** ahh brigadão *----------*

**Srta. Cullen:** *engole o choro*  
fica assim não, acho que assim que terminar a fic, vou postar outra, com o Eddie-tesão-Cullen *---------* *limpa a baba*

**Sol:** SHAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHU, tbm sinto pena dos dois, principalmente da Bella,  
tem um namorado perfeitamente lindo e não pode pega-lo. T.T

**LoveBlack:** Creio-me eu, que não vai ter revanxe *assobia*  
Dels.. deu medo agora, porque tanto odio ao Jacó-indiopegavel-Black?  
Nosso Eddie já era lindo.. depois da transformação então... *suspira*


End file.
